For You
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: After hanging out with the best-looking men in her school for several months, a few jealous classmates set their sights on an unsuspecting Serinuma. But what happens when one girl takes it too far and ends up badly hurting Serinuma? Hints of Mutsumi x SerinumaF


_**Been rewatching the anime lately and decided to take a stab at writing a short fic for the series. I don't own the series or its characters (sadly). Please excuse any mistakes and bad punctuation.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Threat**_

* * *

 _H-How...did this happen?_

Down the hall of a school ran a thin female with long purple hair swaying violently back and forth as she dashed as fast as she could. The girl ran and ran, not daring even once to stop or look behind her. Everything had happened so fast, so out of no where. Because of that, the girl had no idea as to why the current events were happening or what she could do to put a stop to them. The only thing the teenager could do, was to simply keep on running.

After turning a sharp corner of the hallway, a stairway appeared in sight. The girl grinned in relief as she began flying down it quickly. Perhaps too quickly though, because on the fourth to last stair her foot caught on the edge of one of the steps- sending the woman spiraling downwards until her body collided violently with the cold tiled floor.

"O-Oww...that really hurt." The woman groaned as she rubbed the bridge of her back that had served to cushion her fall. It took a moment, but the pain subsided and her mind returned to the problem at hand, "Oh-" But just as she was crawling to her feet, the silhouette of the thing she'd been running from now overshadowed her as they stood on the bottom stair in front of her.

The person before the female on the floor was breathing heavily, but not because the two of them had just been at a high-speed chase with one another.

The unfamiliar body reached into the pocket of the jacket they wore, and pulled out a small object. Their finger ran down the middle of the item. Near the bottom of of the weapon extended a sharp, shimmering blade.

The girl on the floor felt her voice catch in her throat at the sight of the knife and her entire body froze over.

At that moment, the suspicious person jumped on top of her future victim and lifted the knife into the air.

As the reflection of the future victim's fearful face reflected in the blade coming down onto her, the girl thought back to earlier that day and how this all began...

* * *

"Serinuma, wanna go out somewhere this weekend?" Igarashi Yusuke approached the desk of the girl he loved with a bright, welcoming smile upon his handsome face. He had gotten tickets to a new anime movie that had just released, and felt quite confident in his invitation that he had just extended to the beautiful girl before him.

"Oh, um, well..." Kae began, but was soon cut off by the sudden appearance of her hotheaded classmate Nanashima Nozomu who had practically just transported in front of her desk.

"Hold it right there, Igarashi!" The orange haired male began angrily as he took the stage.

Igarashi groaned inward at the interruption. Nana always had the worst timing when it came to Serinuma. Well, so did all the other rivals for her heart. That's why it was so important Igarashi get Kae to agree to the date. So he could finally spend a much needed day alone with her.

"Who said you could invite Serinuma out? Maybe I wanted to take her some place!" Nana shouted like a child, to which Igarashi responded,

"That isn't my problem, man! What I wanna do and who I invite is my business!"

"Forget you!" Nana turned his attention from his friend back to the object of his affections and tried to force a warm smile that was more bogus then anything, "Listen Serinuma- just forget this guy and we'll go out to that new, uh..."

For a moment, Nana froze. He had just stormed over here after spotting Igarashi talking with Serinuma alone, figuring he was up to something dirty. Of course he was, but now Nana had to figure out what to invite Serinuma to, so he could not only impress her but also make Kae go out with him instead (and also because he wanted to one-up Igarashi).

 _Balls, what kind of places do girls like again?_ Nozomu thought hard. Eventually, he just blurted out then first thing that came to mind (as he so very often did).

"I know, a cake shop! We should totally go get cake this weekend. It'll be way more fun than-"

Igarashi gave Nanashima a push to the side, unable to bare this sight any longer, "Would you just-"

"How about you just-"

Before long, the two males were locked into a heated argument in the background, slowly moving away from Serinuma before she could give either guy her answer.

Shortly following Igarashi and Nana, two others of Serinuma's friends appeared: Shinomiya and Nishina.

"Hey Serinuma," The male kohai smiled nervously at Kae, his hands twiddling together as if he were anxious about something,"Listen, um...I was thinking and maybe, this weekend, would you..."

But just like with Igarashi and Nana, Shinomiya was soon interrupted by yet another person who had feelings for the same girl, and had no desire to let Shinomiya even finish his sentence.

Nishina, Kae's female kohai, knocked Shinomiya to the side with her hip. Once the male was out of the way, the short-haired female took the opportunity and made it hers. She swiftly took hold of Kae's hands and grinned from ear to ear, "Heyyyy, senpai. I was looking online last night and found this great new anime shop that just opened up..."

Serinuma sweated. All within the time span of five minutes, four people had invited her somewhere and she simply couldn't take it anymore. Slapping her hands together into an apologetic gesture, Kae bowed her head at her friends and honestly explained,

"Sorry, guys, I would love to! But my mom, brother and I are going to spend the weekend with some relatives from out of town."

Kae's friends immediately showed disappointment but each of them smiled and nodded in understanding. At the very least, no one from their little group would have her all to themselves. So for each person romantically interested in Serinuma, this was a relief.

"I see. Well, you should spend time with family when the opportunity presents itself." Igarashi smiled kindly, to which the rest of their group also agreed.

Kae reflected the same smile, happy for their understanding, "Thanks, guys. I promise next time all of us can go do something fun together!"

Unknown to the purple haired fujoshi, the men and Nishiina all nearly threw up at the mere mention of spending time together as a group.

At that moment, each of of them thought the same exact thing,

 _I'd rather it just be me and Serinuma..._

As the group went on with their little banter, unnoticed by Kae as well as her friends were a group of girls standing in the corner of the classroom. They were whispering to each other and peering directly at Serinuma with disturbing, dark glares.

A few minutes passed and when one of the females spotted Serinuma getting up from her seat, they all mumbled to each other something inaudible to anybody else in the class but themselves.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom before class."

Nishiina saw this as her chance and swiftly tried to follow her fellow otaku with glee, "I'll come wi-" But her plans were swiftly shot down when Igarashi grabbed the boyish female by her wrist.

A fake smile on his face, Yusuke waved at Serinuma and said, "Sure thing, Serinuma!"

Meanwhile, Shima was trying her hardest to break free from her love-block, "Hey, let me go! I have to go too!"

"Bullcrap." Yusuke mumbled, the smile never leaving his face. He turned back to Serinuma, "We'll all be here when you get back. We gotta discuss something with Nishina, so take your time."

At that, Kae returned the wave and left. Afterwards, Nishina and the other guys were thrown into a full blown heated argument about Serinuma's affections. In fact, the group was so engrossed in themselves, that not a one noticed the other collection of girls who were sneaking out of the classroom, all planning to have a little discussion of their own with Serinuma...

* * *

"Phew, much better."

Serinuma walked out of the restroom, her hands drying themselves with the handkerchief (that had Shion from Mirage Saga on it) that she had pulled from her pocket. After she was done, the cloth was returned to its former place and Kae looked at her watch. She still had a solid ten minutes before class. Plenty of time to make it back.

Or at least that's what she had thought.

"Hey." Came a cold, unfamiliar voice from behind Serinuma.

The fujoshi turned to address the voice. At first she'd planned to greet them politely with a smile, but when Kae was met with four spiteful glares from the random group of females behind her, such plans flew away with the wind.

"U-Um...can I help you?" Kae felt a lump form in her throat, a bad feeling rising inside of her. All four girls definitely didn't look friendly, and she had watched enough anime to have a good enough idea as to where this situation she was suddenly thrown into was headed.

Two of the girls stood both in front and behind Serinuma, whereas the other two took both of her sides. Without warning, the otaku was quickly boxed in, with no opening to escape.

Kae looked around at the man-made walls and began to feel even more nervous. She repeated her earlier question but still wasn't met with an answer. Instead, the leader of the group gave Kae a question of her own.

"Be honest with us. What's your relationship with those guys?"

Kae frowned deeply, "What guys are you referring to?"

"Don't play dumb!" Shouted the girl on Serinuma's left side, "Nanashima, Igarashi, and Shinomiya! You're always hanging out with them."

The girl on Serinuma's right side jumped in, "We've been watching you for a while now. Ever since you dropped all that weight, those guys have been all over you. Every minute of every day practically."

"Like, you even have lunch with them." The girl facing Serinuma's back stated, "You proud of your little harem you got going on, you trashy whore."

Serinuma instantly felt the color drain from her face and she began flailing her hands about in a panic, "W-Wait a minute- this is just a misunderstanding! We're friends, and we just hang out together. I'm not really, um...together with any of them."

For a brief few seconds, the fujoshi inside Kae thought, _If anything, I wish they were together with each other. Oh, what a feast for the eyes that would be..._

"Look, I'll get right to the point." The leader snarled as she made her way towards Serinuma threateningly. The female's hand took hold of Kae's collar and yanked her forwards until their faces were only a few inches apart from each other, "Stop hanging around the hottest guys in school. Just because you lost a little weight doesn't make you special, got it?"

"Yeah, you're still just a worthless loser, just like when you were a fat ass." One girl exclaimed.

"Just stay away from them! They're only interested in you for your body- to which I might add, ours are a hell of a lot better."

"Yeah, we'll show Nana-kun and the others what a real woman looks like..."

Kae was so speechless at all the comments made by the girls now that she could respond only with awkward silence.

The leader released Serinuma's collar and strolled past to rejoin her group. Just as the group was almost out of sight, Serinuma heard the leader say one last thing,

"Word of advice: If you don't wanna get hurt, then do as we just said. Otherwise, you'll only have yourself to blame."

At that, Serinuma was left alone in the hallway. Though there was no wind inside the building, all she could feel was a terribly cold breeze, blowing directly at her...

* * *

"Kae. Hey Kae..."

"What's with her?"

"Don't know. She's been like this ever since class started."

"That's odd. She seemed fine this morning..."

Though she wouldn't reply to her friends calls, Serinuma, who had her face buried completely into her desk, listened to Igarashi, Nanashima, and Ah-chan's voices of concern.

After returning to class just before the first bell, Serinuma had placed herself at her desk and refused to say anything and do anything that could draw attention to herself. Though what had happened to the fujoshi otaku had been a situation she'd read countless times before in other manga, Kae was actually quite frazzled at the girls' words from earlier.

Not only had those females seemed to misunderstand Kae's relationship with her guy friends, but they even threatened her. What should she do? Report to a teacher? No, that would only draw more attention on Serinuma and make those girls thirst for her blood even stronger. Perhaps telling her friends would help, but how? Though Kae didn't understand why, she found the topic to be a difficult one to bring up, especially since it involved fangirls of Igarashi, Nana, and Shinomiya's.

Suddenly, the voices of Kae's friends dispersed when the bell for the next class rang out. Fourth period began, and all through class Kae thought and thought about what to do about her situation. In the end, her efforts proved fruitless, and before the otaku knew it, school was over.

As she gathered her things, Serinuma headed for the door without so much as a goodbye to her friends. However, as she approached the exit, her underclassman made an unexpected appearance.

"Hey, glad you're still here, senpai!" Chimed an ecstatic Shima who was practically throwing her arms around Kae upon seeing her standing before her.

"Not so fast!" Shouted an irritated Shinomiya as he threw his arm in front of Shima, effectively blocking her body from coming into contact with his love interest, "I was gonna ask her out, thank you very much! Now-"

"Butt out! Both of you-" Nanashima tried to get a word in but was kicked to the side by Igarashi,

"I don't think so, Nana. Serinuma, how about-"

However, everything the others were saying fell on deaf ears when it came to Kae. Her mind was still miles away and she was unable to respond to any one of them. When Serinuma didn't reply at all, the group suddenly calmed down and each one of their faces grew concerned.

"Hey, senpai? What's wrong?" Shinomiya frowned deeply, his eyes sparkling like a sad puppy's.

"You seem down, which is unusual for you. Are you all right?"

"Maybe another favorite character died."

"Shut up, Nana!" Igarashi leaned more towards Serinuma, careful not to invade too much of her personal space, "Hey, Serinuma...you've been really quiet all day, ever since class started. Did something..."

Kae felt a giant lump form in her throat at her classmate's words. A part of her wanted desperately to confide in the others, but how? In other series Kae had read this same situation in, it always went either the 'heroine stands up the bullies and is conveniently saved by the hot men at the last second' way or the 'guys standing up to the bullies in the heroine's place' way. When Serinuma thought about it, she felt somewhat bad for the other girls who liked the guys so much. At the same time, she didn't want to drag her friends into a sticky situation, and so Serinuma wondered if there was some way to sort the issue out on her own.

Still, no matter how long she thought, the obsessed BL fan just couldn't seem to come up with a solution. So until she did, Serinuma had made a silent vow to herself.

 _Until I settle things with those girls, I should try and keep my distance from everyone...Maybe..._

A moment later, Kae's mind was completely snapped out of its own thoughts when her eyes suddenly met with the much-to-up-close face of an annoyed Nanashima.

"Oi, answer one of us, will you?" The orange haired hot-head was growing increasingly impatient with his crush. He was already aggravated he couldn't be alone with Serinuma, but now she was just straight up in her own little world, with no sign of coming out of it anytime soon. Usually that only happened with she and Nishina were going ga-ga over their yaoi ships. This time though, it didn't even appear to have anything to do with such things. Which only added to the frustrations.

"Look would you-"

Serinuma looked at him, trying to find the right words to reply. However, her ears suddenly caught wind of the same girls from earlier, mumbling creepily behind herself and her friends. Though Serinuma didn't look behind, she could feel each female's hate-filled glares digging into her back like daggers.

"U-Um...sorry, everyone, but...you see...I..." Kae took a big gulp. A large bead of sweat ran down her face as she waited for the girls in the background to fall silent. Once they did, Kae made a break for it out of the room. She ran and ran, completely ignoring the cries of Igarashi and the others who watched as she sped off down the hallway at the speed of light.

* * *

Kae ran and ran until she finally reached the end of the hall. She glanced back to make sure none of the girls were following her. When she didn't see anyone, the otaku breathed in relief.

"Oh, geez...I bet I really freaked the others out." Kae held her chest as her heart rate began to return to normal. One thing was certain, she'd have to take care of this misunderstanding as soon as she was able.

 _Tomorrow. I'll talk to those girls tomorrow and straighten this whole thing out..._

That was Kae's line of thinking as she began to walk towards the stairs. As one of her feet touched down onto a step, a silhouette suddenly flashed behind her. Serinuma felt her heartbeat cease for a moment. Carefully, she slowly turned around and it was then Serinuma was met with a female she'd never seen before. This person standing before Kae now hadn't belonged to the group from earlier, though she appeared as...crazy as them. In the girl's hand was a box cutter, with the end fully sticking out.

Before Serinuma could even think, the other girl lunged forward.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" Nana complained as he walked down the hall with Igarashi and others.

Yusuke shook his head, "I don't know. I'm kinda used to Serinuma's odd behavior by now, but she'd never just...bolted like that."

"Maybe she had an emergency at home or something..." Nishina thought aloud, trying to come up with some feasible reason for her friend's bizarre actions.

"Or maybe she just got fed up with us and ran..." Shinomiya spoke darkly, instantly bringing the entire group to a complete halt.

After a moment of silence, Nana hissed, "Dude...don't even joke about that. If she was gonna get fed up with anyone here, it'd be the rest of you guys and not m-"

"Hey! Guys!"

The group of Serinuma fans turned around at the familiar voice of their senpai in whom they hadn't seen since lunch.

"Mutsumi-senpai!"

"Hey, what's the rush?" Igarashi questioned as an unusually flustered Mutsumi approached them, panting and sweating as if he'd been running for a while.

"Ha...Has anybody seen Serinuma?" The handsome chocolate-haired male asked politely between his attempt at catching his breath.

Nanashima rose a brow, suspicious of why he asked, "She just left a while ago. Like just straight up flew out of the classroom and down the hall."

"Why? Did you need her for something?" Suddenly, Igarashi had a bad feeling in the deepest pit of his stomach.

Mutsumi brushed some straying hairs out of his face as he finally regained the ability to breath. Once his composure returned, the group's senpai looked at all of them with deep worry written all over his face, "She left? Serinuma and I had club today. I was waiting for her in the room, and when she didn't show, I thought maybe something happened."

Igarashi turned directly towards his upperclassman with a serious look, "Wait..."

"She didn't pop in? Well, she did seem to be in a hurry, but I guess it wasn't cause of your guys' club." Nana rubbed the back of his neck, not really feeling the same emotion of dread as Mutsumi and Yusuke.

"Y-You don't understand." Mutsumi began, his anxiety slowly increasing, "Serinuma never misses club. And if she thinks she'll be late, she always lets one of our members know."

Nishina also began to feel something wasn't right. The yaoi fan placed her thumb against her chin and thought hard, "She **was** in a panic earlier. And it wasn't the type of panic she normally displays- not like when we're freaking out over our ships together. Actually, it's like Igarashi said..."

"She seemed...off, ever since this morning." Said man confirmed, looking between Shima and Asuma.

"Maybe I should try texting her. Make sure everything's okay..." Shima quickly pulled out of her phone and began tapping away at its screen.

"C-Come on, guys. Why is everyone so freaked out?" Nana tried to laugh it off and patted Igarashi's shoulder, "I mean, seriously- aren't you all just being a bit paranoid?"

"I don't know, Nana. Something just feels...wrong about this somehow."

Mutsumi looked at the floor, his eyes shimmering with intense emotion for the woman they all cared deeply for.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school and where no other student walked, could be seen two females. One lay on the floor, her long purple hair draped over her face. The other, stood above the collapsed student. In the standing female's hand was a bloody box cutter. It's blade was completely soaked in crimson. Beads of the liquid on the weapon dripped off its tip and into a pool of the same substance laying at the floor, near the fallen girl.

Soon, a disturbing bit of laughter began echoing the halls of the empty part of the school. The laughter continued to grow louder and more wild by the second as the other girl on the floor could be heard groaning and writhing in pain.

* * *

Back at the group of friends, now even Nanashima and Shinomiya were as worried as the others.

Unknown to their group, back over in the other wing was a bleeding Serinuma lying on the floor in her own blood. At the very same moment, Mutsumi said one thing and one thing alone that only served to increase their group's growing concern,

"I really hope...Serinuma's okay."

* * *

 ** _Author's comments: So, this wasn't supposed to be this long or split into multiple chapters. It WAS supposed to just be a one-shot but I just can't write short stories for anything._**

 ** _This is my first Kiss Him, Not Me fic so please bare that in mind. I'm sure it's ridden with OOCness, poor punctuation and other terrible mistakes. Even so, I hope even just one person enjoyed this. I'll try to have chapter 2 up soon, if anyone wants it._**

 ** _Please leave a review if you have the time! It's very much appreciated._**


End file.
